Neal's Big Mistake
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this installment Neal makes a few mistakes that lead him into trouble and one mistake that might scar him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

Peter Burke stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom, watching as the kids head bobbed in time with the music blaring from the iPod ear buds. Neal was eclectic in his interests even his musical tastes varied. One day he would be listening to the soft sounds of sultry jazz music the next he was listening to the classical music that El found so relaxing. And today, it seemed that alternative rock was on the menu. How could the kid listen to something so loud? Peter could hear it out in the hallway, so he knew Neal's eardrums must be ready to blow.

Turning yet another page of notes, Neal moved his lips as he read. He didn't notice his dad coming into the room or the man sitting onto the bed. His concentration was on the notes and the music playing in his ears. Hearing a small pop, Neal jerked his head up to find his dad sitting there smirking. The music was gone.

"Did you turn off my music?"

"Why yes I did."

"Why? I always listen to music when I study."

"Son, I could hear that out in the hallway."

"Dad, some music is supposed to be played loud. Besides, why were stalking me out in the hallway?"

Peter closed the criminal justice book and sat it aside. Criminal Justice, huh? They would revisit that later, now he had other things to clear up.

"I noticed that you didn't come home last night until almost three a.m. I was just wondering if that is going to become a habit or if it was just a one time thing?"

Neal thought over his response and replied carefully.

"Last night just kind of flew by. I didn't realize it was so late until…"

"Until what, kid?"

"Promise you won't get angry until I've finished?"

"Well, this can't be good. Sure, I promise."

"We went out last night."

"We? Who is we Neal?"

"Me… a… and some friends. We went to a club."

"A club?"

"Yeah, then we went to another club and then we finally closed down the new club downtown. I didn't realize how late it was until they said they were closing. I should have called. Well, I should have been home, but since I wasn't I should have called."

"Neal, were you drinking last night?"

"Am I grounded if I say yes?"

"Probably."

Neal thought about lying, but he knew the consequences for that. He didn't want to be grounded and spanked.

"Yes. But I only had two drinks the entire night! I swear."

Peter considered what the boy had said. He had yet to lie to him, so there was no reason not to believe him.

"O.K."

"That's it? You're not grounding me?"

"No. You really didn't get into any trouble and you told me the truth. Now if something more troublesome happens because of something like this you'll be grounded until you're thirty. Understand?

"Yes."

"Good. I don't mind you going out, son; I don't even mind you coming home a little late, just let us know and stay away from the clubs. You're still under age. Drinking a glass of wine with dinner with your mother and me is one thing, going out and doing it illegally is another. Besides, haven't we already had a little talk about drinking?"

Neal nodded his head yes and closed his eyes. He remembered that little chat well. It was the first time Peter had ever spanked him and if had been left up to Neal, that would have been the last, but no, Peter had to go all parental.

"Technically that little incident was because I tried to buy some wine using one of my aliases."

"Neal, look at me son."

Neal looked up, finding the eyes that held so much love and affection for him. In that moment he realized that he really didn't mind Peter and El going parental sometimes. It was nice to know someone cared that much about him.

"Neal, I don't want to put a damper on your fun, I just want you to be careful."

"I know and I will be. Besides, I really didn't have such a great time. I felt like someone was watching me. I guess it was because the clubs were so crowded."

"Or maybe you felt guilty because you knew you weren't supposed to be there?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm sure that was it."

The eye roll didn't escape Peter, and neither did the sarcasm in his son's voice.

"Listen your mother wanted to go out for dinner later, we would like for you to come along. With our schedules we hardly get to see each other."

"That would be great. I just have to finish studying for a test, but I already know most of it, so it's no big deal. Just need to review."

"I'll help you; show me what you're going to be tested on."

Peter scooted up beside his son as Neal grabbed the criminal justice textbook and his notes and began to lay out all the study materiel.

"I didn't realize you were taking criminal justice classes."

"Yeah, um Hughes thought it might be helpful."

"So how does this work, with your art courses I mean?"

"I'm double majoring."

Peter knew his son was smart enough the courses, but he didn't want the kid to burn out.

"If anything starts to fell like too much, you'll tell me right? You're working with the FBI and double majoring now. That's a lot for anyone to take on."

Neal smiled as he leaned into his dad. He was in trouble for drinking, yet Peters first thought was his well-being. That felt nice, as did the arm around his shoulder. It felt like safety and security. And apparently, the dogs thought so as well, as they curled into the two pair of legs intertwined on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Neal closed the computer and leaned his head back against the couch cushion. The ache behind his eyes was quickly becoming a pulsing, thumping, irritating mess of a headache. A headache just would not do tonight, not if he still wanted to make the date he had been planning for the past week. Bounding down the stairs, he opened the cupboard door and pulled out one of the many teas that he and his mother favored. After putting the kettle on, he made a trip to the half bath just down the hall in search of the Excedrin he knew would be there.

El sat her grocery bags on the counter and turned the stove eye off before pouring the water into the teacup sitting on the counter. Obviously, Neal had been making a tea, but where was her boy now?

Neal rounded the corner intent on running to the kitchen to get the kettle when the noise suddenly stopped. Satch and Angelo darted for the kitchen as Neal slowly made his way there. His mother was home from the market.

El watched as her furry family skidded across the kitchen floor and stopped at her feet, tails wagging, waiting to be spoiled. Soon after, her son entered the room making a beeline for the tea as he popped two Excedrin into his mouth.

El watched her son breathe deeply, taking in the soothing aroma of the tea before he sipped the golden brew. His beautiful eyes looked weak and his face was pale. Neal had a migraine.

"Thanks for making the tea, Mom."

"No problem, sweetie, just don't let that migraine get out of hand."

"I won't. I think I'm just going to take a nap, maybe between the sleep, caffeine, and Excedrin I can kick thing before it even starts. If I'm not awake by five will you wake me?"

"Sure, now scoot."

Neal grabbed his blanket from the end of the bed and lay on his stomach. Lifting the sides of the blanket to let the dogs under the covers, he sighed and covered his head also. He had forgotten to close the blinds and the curtains on the windows.

El made her way up the stairs after she put the grocery away. She wanted to check on her son. Entering the room, El grabbed another blanket from the top of the closet and spread it over the sleeping form on the bed. She then closed the blinds and the curtains, effectively blocking out the light. Turning to the thermostat, she kicked it up a few notches also. Neal got cold when he had a migraine. With that thought, she gently tucked the first blanket around him and his bodyguards, placing a wisp of a kiss on his head before closing the door halfway and heading back down stairs to start dinner.

Peter looked around before walked into the house. Something felt off. Or maybe he had been an agent for far too long and was becoming paranoid. Yeah, that was probably it. Still, just to be safe, he clicked the locks on the door and activated the alarm as he made his was into the house. He might be a little paranoid but there were people in his home that too important to take chances with.

Following his nose to the kitchen, he found El sliding some bread into the oven. Draping his arms over her head, he kissed her deeply. He loved this woman with all his heart, she needed to here that.

"I love you."

El kissed him back and mouthed the words back at him. The two stood in the kitchen staring into each other's eyes. Only the smell of the bread broke up the gazing. Still as he watched El pull the bread out of the oven, Peter marveled at how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Where's Neal?"

El blew a lock of hair out of her face and straightened to look at her husband.

"Upstairs sleeping off a migraine. He's got a date later."

That got Peter's attention. Neal had a date? He hadn't mentioned that to Peter.

"Really? Have you met the lucky someone?"

"No. Neal is being remarkably secretive about all this. That makes me nervous."

"I'm sure nothing. Just give him time, he'll come around."

El hoped so. She didn't like the thought of her son being out with someone she didn't know. Yes, Neal was twenty years old, but he was her son. She would always worry.

**O.K. so I have an idea for this story that makes me extremely nervous. I haven't decided yet, but I would love any input on the idea. I have a guy friend that is the most wonderful man on Earth. He's also gay and thought having a gay character might be interesting. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey Guys sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've been trying to work out some family problems. Now to clear up any confusion, I am not making Neal gay! My best friend is gay and requested a gay character, so eventually I will be writing a gay character into one of my stories. Just not right now. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

** Chap. 3**

El heard the front door open as she exited the kitchen with her snack. Neal was home early. Backtracking, she quickly filled another cup with her homemade hot chocolate and dished up more of the white chocolate cookies that were always a hit whenever she made them. Hearing her husbands voice carry through from the other room, she filled another cup and added a few more of the cookies to the plate before carrying her tray out the living room.

Neal was hanging up his jacket and toeing off his shoes when he saw his mother with the tray. Grabbing it and sitting it on the coffee table, he then kissed her hello. Satch and Angelo bounced at his feet until he reached for them. Heading for the kitchen, Neal fished out a couple dog treats for the scamps and carried them to his four legged friends in the living room.

Peter handed him the hot cocoa as he sat. Drinking the warm liquid soothed his nerves, but he supposed his parents knew that already. They really were amazing people. He didn't know where he would be without them. They had done so much for him. He was interrupted by El's voice asking about his date. Munching the rest of his cookie and wiping his mouth, he spoke softly, telling his parents about how great the date was.

Peter was confused. Neal said the date had been fun, yet he was home early. It was just after midnight now.

"Neal, son if you had such a good time, why are you home so early?"

Neal looked away before answering. If he told Peter the truth, the man would certainly think he was insane. Not telling someone could only lead to more trouble though. Or God forbid, something should happen to Peter or El.

"Do you remember when I told you I felt like someone was watching me?"

Peter nodded his head yes, avoiding his wife's eyes. She was going to be pissed that had kept this from her. At the time though, he really hadn't seen a reason to worry her. He wasn't even sure if anyone was following Neal. Now though, he had no doubts. He had experienced the feeling himself a few times lately.

"Well, we went to get Italian Ice after the show, and then we went to the park, but the more we walked around talking the more I felt like I was being followed. I didn't want anything to happen to Emma so I cut the date short."

El glared at her husband as she rubbed her son's back. He was frightened and so was she. She should have been told about this the moment Neal felt threatened. Neal was not one to blow things out of proportion, so this should have been looked into when it first started.

"Neal, honey, how many times has this happened?"

Neal sat back and took a deep breath. How could he tell he tell El that it constantly felt like someone was watching him? She would be afraid to be in her own home. Unless he left. If he left, Peter and El would be safe.

"All the time. That's what bothers me. If I feel stalked here, you guys might be in danger never want to cause any harm to you and Peter."

Peter watched as his son sipped the cocoa. He seemed so innocent sitting there with the chocolate and the cookies. Yet he and El were now sure that their son had a stalker. Peter scooted the dogs over so he could sit beside Neal. He knew what the boy was thinking and he just wasn't going to allow the kid to think like that anymore.

"You're not leaving. I know you're thinking about it. It's not going to happen. We can keep you safe. I can you and El safe. I don't want you to worry about that. Just tell me all about this stalking thing. Everything you can think of, don't leave anything out."

After getting all the information he could from Neal, Peter called his team and his boss. He had no idea who Neal's stalker was, but he did know that he would need help protecting his family and finding the person responsible for threatening his son.

El found her son in his studio, sculpting. A painting of the gardens at Lucas and Arial's country house sat in the corner. It was majestic in it's appearance, the bold greens contrasting with the pastels. Neal Caffrey could make art come to life.

"It's part of their anniversary present. They both take such pride in the gardens, especially now that they're spending more and more time there."

Elizabeth was in awe of her son. She would never have so much natural talent. His intellect dwarfed hers and his understanding of human nature astounded her. Neal Caffrey was simply amazing. Walking over to him, El wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"You are not allowed to leave me. I love you too much for you to leave. Peter and I would never survive if you left so that is not even a consideration."

Neal blinked the wetness from his eyes and nodded his understanding. Leaving was not an option. He had family now and they would see him through this.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Two chapters in one day! I haven't done that in quite a while. **

**Chap. 4**

Gerald Seals watched as Neal Caffrey took the dog leashes in one hand and closed the door behind him. The big golden Lab woofed its displeasure at having to wait for him, while the little red mutt sat and waited for his owner to begin their journey. Gerald knew the path they would take. The same one they walked every morning: down the block, through the park, around the fountain and back home the same way. Neal was always alone except for the dogs when they walked through the park in the mornings. It shouldn't be all that difficult to take him during the morning walk. The dogs didn't look like they would be much trouble. Give them a treat and they would happily let him take their friend.

Neal slowly strolled through the park with the dogs, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He could feel eyes on him again and it scared him. He had survived for years by evading and escaping and now he could not shake the stalker. Maybe staying with Peter and El, and even June was making him soft. He was losing his edge. He would have to do something about that.

Mozzie watched his young friend like a hawk. To the naked eye, Neal Caffrey looked every inch the smooth twenty year old he wanted everything to think he was. In reality, Mozzie knew the kid was petrified. He was just starting to settle into his life with the Suits and now he had some crazed idiot trying to hurt him. When Mozzie found this guy he was going to make sure he never thought about messing with Neal again.

Peter parked his car in the lot and walked to the fountain. Sitting on one of the benches nearby, he sipped his coffee and unwrapped the breakfast sandwich he had thrown together before leaving the house. He had to admit, the turkey sausage Neal was so fond of wasn't bad on a buttery, flaky, croissant with egg, peppers, and mushrooms. He was glad the kid had insisted he try one.

Reese Hughes spotted the man following his consultant just as the kid made it to the fountain. It appeared the dogs had sensed something wrong as well. They had closed in around Neal, not allowing him to stray to far from them. Reese chuckled at the sight of Neal's little chiweenie poised to attack.

The blow to his head came from out of nowhere. Neal didn't even have time to react before another was delivered to his stomach. As the blackness took over, he heard Satchmo attacking and knew Peter and the others would be there soon. He could rest now.

El rubbed his hands as he sat in the ambulance, getting the gash on the back of his head stitched up. He was numb. He wasn't sure what to do or say. His own father had tried to attack him. The man had damn near succeeded. If Satch and Angelo hadn't been there, he might have. They went at him like attack dogs until Hughes and Peter called them off.

"I just can't believe after all these years he was still able to find me. Why would he even want to? What does he want with me?"

"I don't know sweetie, but Peter and Reese will find out."

The medic probed Neal's stomach and heard a string of obscenities as he did. The ribs on the left side seemed tender. She didn't think there were any breaks, just bruising. Taking it easy for a few days might not be a bad idea.

El saw Peter just before the medic walked off. He was headed their way. And he didn't look happy. He looked pissed!

Peter didn't know how to tell his son that the man who had tormented him for years had just escaped custody. Neal would be devastated. Mozzie would be angry and El would go into mama bear mode. As for Peter himself, he was already in full papa bear mode. Gerald Seals would not get another chance to harm Neal Caffrey. Peter would do everything in his power to keep his son safe. Even if that meant watching the boy every minute of every day. Mindful of the cold pack his son was holding to the back of his head, Peter drew him into a firm embrace. The bone deep sigh that escaped Neal's lips told Peter all he needed to know. Neal Caffrey was exhausted.

"Well since Gerald followed you from our house, we should probably book a hotel for a few days. It won't be safe to go back until he's caught."

Neal nodded and burrowed against his dad. This was safe. He really didn't care about anything else at the moment.

"Peter, honey, June has already offered her guest rooms or even the loft if we want it. She just wants Neal safe."

"I think that would be a good idea El. June has an open floor plan. It won't be too difficult to monitor the house."

"And we won't have to put the dogs in the kennel."

Peter grinned into the dark hair under his chin. Neal was such a child sometimes.

"And we won't have to take the dogs to the kennel."

After sending Jones and Diana to the house to pack the things they would need for a few days, Peter drove his family to June's and began setting up surveillance equipment. This time when he caught Gerald Seals he would make sure the man didn't get away.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chap. 5**

Just as Neal had expected, June mothered him to no end. Between June and Elizabeth, Neal was convinced that he would never be left alone again. He was beginning to think going to the little boys room by himself would require a great con when the two over protective females finally disappeared into the kitchen for something to drink, giving him a reprieve.

Mozzie watched his young friend as he helped the Suit and his team set up the surveillance equipment. Upon returning from his restroom break, Neal sat on the sofa, grabbed his throw blanket, and wrapped himself up again. It wasn't really that cold out and June had the heating turned up just for Neal. Could he be suffering some sort of delayed shock? Or maybe this was just Neal's way of coping?

June poured the coffee and sat the cups delicately on the tray. Taking a bottle of Brandy, she spiked every cup liberally before carrying them into the den. Yes Neal was underage, but he certainly deserved something to help him unwind after the morning he had experienced. Besides, in a few months, Neal Caffrey would turn twenty-one and be as legal as his fake ID's claimed he was.

Peter sipped his coffee and glanced around. Every inch of the house was secure now thanks to the team and a few favors called in by Reese Hughes. Apparently Neal ranked pretty high on the mans list if favors were being called in on his behalf. Peter wondered if Neal knew just how much the older man cared about him. After all, it was Hughes who thought Neal taking criminal justice courses would benefit him in the future. Reese Hughes had ulterior motives. He wanted the Neal Caffrey brilliance for himself at the FBI, even if it was just a part time consulting position. Reese should tell the kid how valuable he was. Peter would have to talk to the man about that. Right after he got more information from Neal on Gerald.

Neal leaned into El as the Brandy took affect. Combined with the exhaustion he already felt, the spiked drink relaxed him into oblivion. He didn't really care to let go just now, because he was safe here.

"Come on kid, bedtime for you."

Neal followed his dad's voice and let himself be lead up the stairs. Spying the loft door, he sighed. He loved the loft. It just felt homey. And now with the air mattress in the floor beside his bed, it felt safer, if not cramped.

"You and El should take the bed. I'll be fine on the air mattress. I've slept on worse."

"You need the rest more, bud. The bed's all yours."

"Well, I just thought age before beauty and all that, but if you insist."

Neal plopped down onto the bed face first without another word.

"Not yet sleeping beauty, pjs first. Come on help me unbutton your shirt and tell me about growing up with Gerald Seals. Did you guys move around a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time. He said we couldn't stay in one place too long. I didn't understand it then, but now I realize we were on the run."

Peter slipped the shirt off of Neal's arms and tossed it to the end of the big bed. He then slipped the undershirt over the dark head without any help from Neal and started to pull the sleep shirt over his head. Neal finally seemed to emerge from the memories enough to help out and move his arms up.

"I told him one time I didn't want to move again. I had made a few friends and wanted to stay."

Peter ran his fingers through Neal's soft thick hair and encouraged his son to speak more.

"What happened then?"

"He beat me with his belt for defying him and we moved anyway. I was seven. I just wanted to play with my friends. I didn't understand that the police were closing in on him."

Peter kissed his son's forehead and pulled the pliant kid against his chest, offering as much comfort as Neal would allow.

"Come on, lets finish with your pjs and get you into bed."

Neal let himself get pulled to his feet, then started to undo his belt and slide his slacks down to the floor. Leaning against his dad Neal slipped into the pajama pants and rested against the solid form in front of him.

Peter wrapped his arms around the boy to stop the trembling. It seemed that rehashing the past was causing more harm than Peter intended.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry. No more Gerald talk."

Neal nodded his head and slipped beneath the covers as Peter tucked him into bed.

After getting Neal settled and tucked into bed, Peter made his way back down stairs where he found El cleaning up the dishes and running them through the dishwasher.

"June is taking some sheets and pillows up to the loft for the air mattress. I think she really wants an excuse to check on Neal."

Peter suspected the same thing, but didn't say so. Instead he told El he was going into the office for a while. He really wanted to research Gerald Seals more without Neal having to see or hear any more about the man. Neal had been traumatized enough by the monster that was supposed to be his father. Thinking about what Gerald had done to Neal made Peter want to hit something or someone. When he found the man that called himself Neal's father, he just might act on that fantasy.

As June made up the air mattress, she watched Neal sleep. He looked so very young in sleep. His face was relaxed and angelic, just as it should be. Neal Caffrey was too young to worry the way he always seemed to do.

When she finished making the makeshift bed, she turned her full attention to the boy in the other bed. Grabbing another blanket from the closet, she gently draped it over the others currently covering Neal. She knew from experience that when he was sick, hurt, or stressed Neal got cold. She suspected it was a psychological thing, but never asked. Neal would tell her if he wanted her to know.

"Mom?"

June smiled as her charge opened the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"It's just me, honey. I came to make up the air mattress. And to check on you. Do you need anything? A drink or maybe something for your headache?"

"I can get it. I really need to get out of bed anyway if I want to sleep at all tonight. Thank you though. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, not even an hour. Peter went to the office for a while. El is downstairs calling in all her employees to help out until this mess is sorted."

"I really screwed up everything didn't I?"

"You did nothing wrong. That man, Gerald, he messed up everyone's lives. He did it Neal, not you, Dear."

Neal nodded his understanding as he slid his feet into a pair of slippers. His stomach rumbled as he stood, reminding him that he had eaten very little since the morning.

"I think some lunch might be in order. Any requests?"

Neal thought about his answer before smiling as he spoke.

"Do you remember that day we both had that virus? The only thing we were able to eat was that grilled cheese sandwich and some soup. That sounds like good to me now."

June remembered that day well. She and Neal had both been down with a nasty virus. The grilled cheese, a combo of cheddar, mozzarella, and tangy swiss had been a delight. The soup, a hearty chicken noodle had been amazing. She called down to the chefs immediately sensing that the meal was more about comfort than anything else. If was comfort Neal needed, he certainly had the right people around.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Hello dear readers. Just wanted to say thanks for being such kind, encouraging people.**

**Chap. 6**

Neal Caffrey sat on the balcony enjoying his morning coffee, planning his day. Considering he was still confined to the mansion, there wasn't much to plan. God, he was so bored. He had read and reread so many books that he feared his eyes may be permanently crossed. He and Peter had gone over tons of cold cases, finding new leads in some of them. He wasn't allowed to check them out though. That had to be done by Jones and Diana. It just wasn't safe for him to be out on the street yet. He understood the reason for his confinement, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He seriously thought he might start climbing the walls soon if he didn't find something to keep him occupied.

Peter glanced at his wife as they unpacked what had just been delivered to the mansion. After the agents at the doors checked it out and deemed it safe, the two had taken it inside instantly. Upon opening the first box, they found a note written in the most atrocious handwriting either had ever seen.

_Peter, I'm not really much for care packages, but Neal as well as I do, I thought this might make life a little easier for all of you. Inside these boxes you'll find art supplies for Neal, his books and course material for his classes, and even a few "unsolvable puzzles" to keep him entertained for the duration of your stay. You and Elizabeth will also find certain things in the boxes for you as well. All of Elizabeth's scrap booking material is in here_. _I have included here latest project as well. All of her knitting equipment is there. Now, finally for you Peter, I have included several books and films on varies subjects of interest to you. I have packed all of you equipment for your new hobby as well. All of the parts for your models have been carefully packed and stored here. Enjoy!_

_ Reese Hughes_

Peter and El glanced at each other and giggled before tearing into the boxes. Only Reese would be this thoughtful and be stoic enough to hide it from them.

"Peter, Neal is going to love this. I know he has to be bored to tears. His mind is so active. I don't see how he can't be. We have to thank Reese for this. He is a life saver."

Peter agreed as he unwrapped more boxes, finding the scrap booking and knitting. He also found dog toys and the ingredients for the organic treats Neal and El made for them in another box. Finally he found his stash. His models were quickly becoming his favorite hobby. And as such he hoped to share it with Neal.

"Peter look at these. They're wonderful."

Peter looked at the 3D puzzles El was holding. They would be fun and Neal would be right in his element with them. The Pyramids, the Taj Mahal, the Eiffel Tower, and several more were in the boxes. Peter would have to thanks his boss for this. He hadn't realized Reese knew this much about Neal or himself or even El.

"I'm going get Neal. He'll want to see these."

Peter nodded his agreement as he glanced at the art supplies. Neal Caffrey would be in his own version of Heaven.

June let Mozzie into the house with a quick embrace. The man was an enigma, just like the boy upstairs. Taking his coat and storing it in the coat closet, June then showed her guest to the den where Peter, El, and Neal were currently unpacking the Reese Hughes care package.

"Mozzie, check this out! This came just in time. I was going out of my mind with boredom when this came. Hughes sent it over"

Mozzie strolled over to his young friend and peered into the boxes, taking in the contents. He had to admit that the older man had definitely made Neal's day. At twenty, and with an IQ that topped the charts, Neal's mind was incredibly active. The art supplies and puzzles would help ease much of his boredom for a while. Maybe Reese Hughes wasn't so bad.

"Mom, I'm going carry the art supplies upstairs."

"O.K. I think I'll put my stuff away, also. Maybe when we finish we can start on one of these puzzles."

"I'd like that."

As she watched him trek up the stairs, El wondered if anyone had ever done a puzzle with him. Or even played a board game with him. She knew he and Mozzie often played Scrabble, but had Neal ever played as a family? If he had not, he would tonight. In the bottom of the box with the last 3D puzzle was Scrabble.

"Mrs. Suit, I do believe this forced confinement will be good for him. He craves parental attention and with all of this, he'll get that."

"Did you two ever play games Mozzie?"

"Actually, yes we did. I realized early on that I had to keep him busy or he found trouble so the board games came into play. He's so very innocent in some ways, Mrs. Suit. I don't want him to ever lose that."

El went in search of Peter as Mozzie made his way up the stairs to find Neal. Finding her husband in one of the empty guest rooms setting up his models, El wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"Neal went to put his stuff away. I told him we could start one of those 3D puzzles when he finishes. His face lit up, Peter. I don't think anyone ever really did that with him before. Other than Mozzie of course."

"Then, Mrs. Burke, we'll just have to remedy that won't we?"

"Peter did you find anything on Gerald when you went to the office? I need to know these things, Peter! This affects my son."

"I did actually, but I would like to wait until Neal is asleep to show you. He doesn't need to relive this again."

"O.K. Just don't leave me out."

Peter turned, facing his wife and kissed her. Bringing Neal into their lives had brought them closer as a couple and more importantly, as a family. Hearing the footfalls on the stairs, Peter smiled and broke away from his wife. His son would be ready to start his puzzle in a few minutes and Peter didn't want to make him wait.

After starting a 3D puzzle, the Colosseum, Neal's choice, Peter, El, Neal, Mozzie, and even June worked on it until Neal's stomach began to growl, demanding that it be fed lunch.

"I think a break might be what we need. Lunch sounds good."

Everyone agreed with June about lunch and soon Neal, El, and June were in the kitchen working to get lunch out. A simple lobster spaghetti with an Alfredo sauce was lunch. The thick, crunchy Greek bread was a nice touch on the side. The white wine was perfect with the Alfredo pasta. Even Mozzie commented on how it seemed to work well with the lobster. Adding that the fresh Parmesan cheese gave the dish a nice salty tang that complimented the wine. For Neal having the whole group together was more enjoyable than the food. For most of his life, having family meals was only a fantasy, now he got to do just that at least three times a week. Peter and El even made it a point to have lunch with him at least once a week. And most mornings were spent around the breakfast table chatting, drinking coffee, and eating before the day started. Peter and El never seemed too busy for him.

Peter stood back and watched as his son molded a lump of clay into what he assumed would be one of Neal's masterpieces once it was finished. He couldn't figure out how so much intelligence and talent could be housed in the slender kid. It was little wonder that the boy talked non stop. All that energy had to go somewhere. The graceful movements gave way to short choppy strokes as the lump started to take shape. Peter wished not for the first time that he and El had found the kid when he was younger. Before all the damage had been done. Before the abuse and neglect, before Neal's sense of self worth was completely destroyed. How different would Neal Caffrey be today if he had grown up knowing without a doubt that someone cared? Would he have turned to crime at such a young age? Peter doubted crime would have even entered the picture if Neal had grown up with them. Most likely, Neal would be in college studying everything he could, calling home every day, flying or driving home at least once a month. The only worry Neal would have, aside from which party to attend, would be his academics, and as intelligent as he was, they would not pose a problem.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you for at least a minute. Can you hold this for me?"

Peter glanced at his son and what he was holding. The clay that was now turning into what looked like the Eiffel Tower, was teetering in his hands.

"Sure. Like this?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I just need to smooth out the base and I couldn't get the right angle with it on the table."

"Neal?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so proud of you kid. You know that right?"

Neal stilled in his work and thought about his answer. Did he know that? After everything he had done, Peter still thought him worthy of his pride.

"Yeah, Dad, I know. It just took me a while to see it."

**Next chapter will have Gerald in it. Neal's perfect little world will be rocked and tilted on its axis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

He watched as the kid exited the club and began to make his way to the mansion where he and the Burkes were currently staying. The swaying told him the boy sloshed. That would make overpowering him easier. Gerald saw Neal turn the corner and knew he had to make his move. They were already too close to the mansion as it was. The risk of taking him now was high, but this opportunity was too great to pass up.

Neal stumbled into the gait outside the mansion before he managed to find the keypad to open it. He tried to key in the code but the damn buttons kept jumping all over the pad. It didn't help matters that the numbers were so blurred that telling the difference between eight and three was damn near impossible.

"June really needs to have this replaced."

"Or you could just lay off the booze."

Startled, Neal spun around to find what was quickly becoming his worst nightmare.

"Dad! Wha' are you doin' ou so late?"

"Waiting up for my errant son. So tell me Neal, what are you doing out so late. It's almost four now."

"I…I went ou with some friens."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I had a grea time. You shoulda been there for tha jello shots! And you really don' care bout jello shos do you?"

"No. I care about my son making himself a target."

"I ne'er thought bout that. I jus got so tired of being suck inside."

Gerald watched as Peter led Neal through the gate, his chance lost for the night. Burke wrapped his arms around Neal and slowly helped him to the house. The steps proved to be a challenge as the drunken kid fell twice before he finally managed to get his balance. Soon that brat would know exactly how pissed off he was.

After getting Neal tucked into bed, El started the coffee while Peter grabbed a bucket and a bottle of water for the little alcoholic in bed. If Elizabeth had her way the boy wouldn't sit for a week. He knew the risks of leaving without protection. He also knew that he was still underage, which meant that drinking was a huge infraction. Neal knew the rules were there for his safety and yet he willingly broke them.

Peter tossed his phone onto the couch and sighed. A man matching Gerald Seal's description had been spotted just blocks from the mansion. The threat level just hit a new high.

"El, someone matching Gerald's description was just spotted running away from the mansion. God, El can you imagine what could have happened if we hadn't realized he was gone?"

"I don't want to think about that."

Neal woke to quiet murmuring. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to. Peering around, he saw June, Peter, and El sitting around the room. El was sitting on the end of the bed while Peter and June were in chairs beside the bed.

"Mom?"

El smiled at the bright eyes staring at her. Neal had made it through the night without incident. He was pale and his eyes squinted when the light touched them. But he would be fine.

"I would say good morning, but it's two in the afternoon."

Neal buried his head back into the pillow and prayed for a quick death.

"Neal I'm going to get you some Excedrin."

Peter had the right idea, Excedrin sounded great. Right after the nap he needed. Or maybe he needed the bathroom first. He really had to go!

After getting some Excedrin and toast into the kid, Peter helped him move onto the couch, while June brought him a cup of coffee which Neal accepted without question.

"When you're sober enough to actually hold a conversation, we need to talk."

"I know."

Neal stood in the kitchen and considered what his parents had told him. A man that looked like Gerald had been following him last night. He had never even suspected anyone of tailing him. God, he must have been plastered not to notice that! No wonder Peter and El were furious with him. He wasn't going to be sitting comfortably for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8 **

Peter paced the kitchenette and huffed out a breath as he ran his hands through his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do now? His son, his perfect, amazing, beautiful son had broken a several major rules in just one night. Hell, the boy had almost been…God what had he almost been? Taken? Hurt? Killed? Peter didn't know, but he knew none of those things were good.

El sat with June discussing Neal over tea. Neither woman wanted to think about what could have happened had Peter not insisted on a midnight snack the night before. The possibilities were too terrible to consider. Losing Neal just was not an option. He was a part of the family. He was loved and cherished. He was everything Peter and Elizabeth had always wanted in a son. And he was in so much trouble now. With her and with Peter.

Neal sat on the bed, legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, trying to process everything that had happened in the past several hours. His biological father had gotten close. And it was completely his fault. . He had made himself a target, all because he was selfish. He had worried his parents for nothing. Peter and El cared more about him than anyone ever had and he used that against them. Why did he continuously try their patience? Why did he test their devotion to him? Hadn't they proved that they would love him no matter what he did or said?

"Peter he cannot think this is going to continue. Even if Gerald was locked up this would not be acceptable. Now, though, with him out there waiting for Neal to mess up, this is doubly important."

"I know that! I've beefed up the security detail. I've got people from the FBI, the NYPD, hell; I've got Mozzie communicating with a private detective on this! I know how important this is!"

Elizabeth threw her knitting at him the moment he slammed his hand down onto the table. She wanted to hit something, or someone.

"Don't get testy with me Peter Burke! I'm just trying to stress the point. I don't want to start a fight. But if you do, I'm up for it!"

"Guys, please! Just calm down. You don't have to fight about this."

The load reprimand was unexpected. Both parents shouting at him drove him to obey.

"Go to your room!"

After his ears stopped ringing, Neal talked himself into making a bathroom run. He still didn't feel great, but he felt better after June's hangover cure kicked in. He had a feeling he was going to be feeling much worse after Peter and El were finished with him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Mom! I had to use the bathroom."

"When you're finished come join us in the living room."

"Yes ma'am."

Peter saw the dread in his son's eyes as he walked in and sat opposite him and El. Peter didn't blame the kid for being cautious, he remembered being in this position a few times as a kid. It had never ended well for him. His backside had paid the price for the misdeed.

"Neal, we need to have a serious discussion. What happened last night cannot happen again. Especially with Gerald still at large. You put yourself in unnecessary danger for what? A good time? That is not at all acceptable, son. And it will not continue. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you get to deal with me. And you know what happens when I decide I've had enough."

"I do. I guess I'm going to get spanked."

"You guess right, buddy. Peter and I have talked about this at length and we both agree that since you are already essentially grounded because of Gerald, spanking you is the way to go. We don't like having to resort to that but we won't hesitate to do it if it keeps you safe and healthy."

Neal nodded his head that he understood what they were saying. He didn't like it, but he certainly understood it. He had broken the rules and scared them in the process. He deserved to be disciplined, he knew that. He just hated getting spanked. It hurt! He never wanted to cause trouble again after a spanking, which he supposed was the whole purpose of it. Still, it was very unpleasant and sitting was difficult for sometime afterward. But he always remembered why the spanking had been doled out.

"I'm going to spank you now and Dad is going to spank you later tonight. We are both very upset with your actions. You knew better. You knew the dangers, yet you thought going out unescorted was a good idea. What were you thinking?"

"I…I was just thinking about having fun. I never thought about the repercussions. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't. Peter and I are going make sure it doesn't. Now go get the wooden ruler from the junk drawer in the kitchen."

As Neal disappeared into the kitchen, El wrung her hands trying to rid herself of the anxiety that was running through her body. She absolutely hated what she was about to do, even if she knew it was for Neal's own good.

Neal retrieved the torture device and made his way back to the living room to face the music. He knew he deserved the spanking; he had worried Peter and El for hours, but two spankings! Again! This was going to really hurt.

Peter left the loft before Neal returned. He couldn't watch or listen to the punishment. He knew he was going to hurt the boy later; he didn't want to see his wife do it as well. He would just visit with June for a while.

"Do you have to do this?"

"No, I don't, but I'm going to. I will not have you endangering your life like this."

Neal decided not to argue anymore, he was in enough trouble as it was. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. His underwear came next. Finally he bent over the arm of the couch, giving his mother the perfect target.

"Why am I spanking you, Neal?"

"I left without telling anyone and I went to a club. I drank even though I'm underage and I used a fake ID to get into the club. Mom, I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetie."

With that Elizabeth raised her arm and brought the heavy wooden ruler down onto Neal's backside with a load smack.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oww! Mom! Ow! Ah! Oww! Please stop!"

Neal's tears were breaking her heart. She almost stopped when she saw a tear roll down his cheek and land on the chair. Stopping now would only insure that they had to revisit the issue later. Pushing him forward, she prepared to finish what she started. Aiming at the sit spots, she raised the ruler again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Moma please it hurts! No more! I won't do it again! Please Moma!"

"Just five more Honey."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Moma!"

Dropping the wide ruler onto the couch, Elizabeth rubbed her son's back until he regained some control over himself. After Neal fixed his pants El pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around her sobbing baby boy. She hated that she was the one to cause him such pain, but she knew it had to be done.

Neal cried his heart out on his mother's shoulder until the tears were no more. His guilt was fading, now. Unlike the sting in his rear end, which he feared would never abate.

"Baby, I don't ever want to have to do that again."

"You won't Moma, I promise"

Dragging Neal with her, El sat on the couch and pulled her baby up against her, offering the comfort she knew he needed. She was content to hold him until they both felt better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap. 9**

Peter glanced at his son all through dinner. He noticed the squirming and wincing every time the kid moved. His behind was no doubt sore as a result of El's ruler spanking. The way Neal wriggled around to find a comfortable position almost made Peter feel bad for him, almost. He had experienced a few harsh spankings himself. He realized now that they were meant to keep him from trouble, just as he hoped the spankings he and El dished out were.

Neal helped his dad clean up the kitchen and the dishes from dinner before, gingerly sitting beside Satchmo and Angelo on the couch to study. He looked relaxed to the naked eye, but to Peter he seemed on edge and jumpy. Waiting on a punishment had never been easy for Peter and he doubted it was a cake walk for his son. Taking pity on his boy, the older man motioned him to the bedroom so they could conclude the reprimand.

Elizabeth made her way down the stairs, not wanting to witness her son being hurt by another parent today. She felt she had done enough in that department herself. Neal was still sore from her ruler paddling earlier in the day and because of that her guilt was eating her alive. She would talk to him later about the spanking.

"Come over here, son. Sit with me for a moment."

Neal sat beside his dad on the bed and bowed his head. He already knew why he was here and why he was about to receive yet another spanking.

"Tell me why you're in this situation, bud."

"I put my self in danger by breaking the rules you and Mom made to keep me safe. I made you guys worry."

Peter gently squeezed the back of his son's neck, trying to offer some form of comfort before he began the punishment.

"Mom and I love you, kiddo. We will do anything to keep you safe and healthy. We will always save you, son. Even from yourself."

Neal was launching himself at Peter before he realized what had happened. Peter was safety and security. He was comfort and kindness. He was Dad in every sense of the word and because of that Neal decided not to argue when the man ordered him to stand up and drop his pants.

Once Peter had Neal over his knee, he bared him to inspect the damage. There was no bruising, just four or five pink stripes from the ruler, all of which were already fading away. Deciding that his initial plan of action would suffice, Peter picked up the small wooden paddle and placed it on the trembling backside before him.

"I've decided that because of how much danger you were in, that I should impress upon you the importance of following the rules. Have you ever been paddled before?"

"No sir."

"Well, it's painful and you may hate me while I'm paddling you, but I would rather you hate me than have to identify the body at the morgue because I failed to take action. This particular punishment always left me thinking twice before I broke anymore rules."

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know bud. And I'm sorry that it's come to this. But it has."

Peter again reached for the paddle and raised his arm. He wanted this to be over quickly.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ow! Oww! Stop, Daddy! Owww!"

Peter dropped his knee, gaining access to the sensitive under curve of his son's butt.

"Almost finished, baby."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Neal bucked against his dad's legs as the waves of pain hit him.

"OwwwwOwwww! Daddy, please! Please, don't spank me anymore, please!"

Peter tossed the paddle onto the bed and rubbed his boy's quivering back. The paddling had been hard on his as well. He hurt his baby and he hated himself for it. As Neal continued to sob, Peter slipped the boxer briefs off of the kid and grabbed some loose fitting sweats. Neal's backside was a deep shade of red and Peter knew from experience that underwear would only add to the discomfort.

Once the sobbing quieted down to hurt filled tears, Peter righted his boy and helped him stand. Once the sweats made contact with Neal's inflamed rear end the tears turned into soft cries. Pulling Neal with him, Peter Burke leaned against the headboard of the bed and wrapped his arms around his son.

Neal lay on his stomach, crying quietly into his dad's chest. This had been the worst spanking he had ever received. It had also been the shortest. The paddle hurt! He never wanted to feel it again. Especially on an already well spanked rear end. Feeling his dad run his hands through his hair, Neal gripped the older man's shirt even tighter and cried some more.

"Neal, I don't ever want to have to do this again! I know how much it hurts; my old man used a paddle on me on a few occasions. It hurts like hell, but it also made me think about what I was doing and the trouble it might cause. No more of this, buddy. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I never want to hurt you, but I have and I feel terrible. Yes, I did it to keep you safe, but it still hurt you and I don't like that."

"I don't want you to do it again. It hurt so much, Daddy. It was awful!"

Neal knew logically, the paddling should not hurt as much as getting spanked with the hairbrush since he was always given more swats with the brush, but it did. That paddle was evil and he vowed to do anything and everything to avoid it in the future. With that out of the way, Neal burrowed into the broad chest of the first person to ever make him feel safe and drifted into oblivion.

Peter sighed as he felt Neal's breathing even out. This kid was going to be the death of him one day, he just knew it. Watching Neal, Peter felt his heart crack a little. The tear tracks on those delicate cheeks made his own eyes water. Letting his own tears fall, Peter slipped the sweats down to check the results of his handiwork. The rosy red behind was fading into a pink blush telling him that Neal would be fine by morning. That knowledge did little to assuage guilt, though. He would talk to El and Neal both later about the past few days, for now though; he was going to join his boy in sleep.


End file.
